Finding A Way Home
by Zoey Mason
Summary: This story starts just after the last show. Fredrick is dying in Fairhaven, Wendy gave her life for Tommy, and Freya is with Kilian who is actually Dash in Kilian's body, while Kilian sits in jail trying to find a way out of the situation.


Witches of East End

This story starts just after the last show. Fredrick is dying in Fairhaven, Wendy gave her life for Tommy, and Freya is with Kilian who is actually Dash in Kilian's body, while Kilian sits in jail trying to find a way out of the situation.

Fredrick is lying on the floor barely breathing and bleeding horribly. He tries to find Freya with his mind but he's too weak. Suddenly a women walks in. She's blonde with gorgeous baby blue eyes and a body all girls dream of. She is just a blur to Fredrick as she walks over and whispers a few words in Latin. Suddenly he gasps as he comes back. He looks up and see the women for the first time in four hundred years.

"What are you doing here?" He slowly sits up with her help.

"I have been trying to find you for months Freddy. I felt you when you came through the portal. I'm so glad to see you." She hugs him. "Where's your mom and sisters?"

"Probably at home." He holds her for a moment longer. "I'm sure everyone will be surprised to see you." She helps him up and they head to the Beauchamp house.

Joanna sits with Wendy in her arms crying. She hates that she lost her sister. She had lost her once before when Joanna told Wendy to leave them alone over a century ago. Tommy sat with Joanna trying to figure out why Wendy gave her life for his. He had been happy in his after life, even though he did miss his daughter he still felt at peace and happy. Tears soaked both his and Joanna's face.

"Why did she do this?" He moved to hold Wendy.

"She loved you more than any man before. She hated that you were taken." Joanna choked on her words.

"She should have. I was happy watching over everyone." He whispered but the memory of what the afterlife was like was fading quickly. "What happened?"

Joanna spent the next twenty minutes explaining to him what had happened. How her father had inhabited his body. He took it pretty well after asking how to bring her back. Joanna thought about bringing her back but she couldn't do a resurrection spell since she would lose someone she loved that price was too high. She racked her brain for any way but there was only one person she knew who could do it and he was dead now.

Tommy helped Joanna place Wendy into a white gown and on the table. Joanna blessed the body with sage. Ingrid came in to help too. Freya showed up with Kilian. The girls were overcome with grief.

Ingrid kept thinking about the small child inside her every time she looked at Freya. She had to tell her but she wasn't completely sure if the baby was Dash's. There was a way to find out but she would need Freya's help, which meant telling her what was going on between her and Dash. Ingrid hoped since Freya finally had Kilian she wouldn't be too upset with her. Suddenly the front door opened and in walked Fredrick and the blonde.

Joanna recognized her right away and gasped. She had lost track of her a long time ago. She never hated her but she was always worried since she had almost killed Fredrick three times before. The first two were when they were just toddlers just learning their powers, the last time was the day she went through the portal. Fredrick was very upset that she would leave him.

"Fredrick who's this? This isn't the time to bring in new friends." Freya wiped her tears as she clung to Kilian.

"Freya you don't remember me?" The girl asked looking very confused.

"This is a new Freya." Joanna spoke. "I was cursed to rebirth them after they died. What are you doing here?"

"She saved me mom." Fredrick defended. "I was stabbed and dying."

"Who is she?" Ingrid stood up staring at her. She looked so familiar.

"Phoenix, is your cousin." Joanna announced.

"Aunt Wendy has a kid?" Freya looked both shocked and confused.

"No, you have one other aunt, but she hasn't been around for a very very long time." Joanna explained.

"Phoenix is Aunt Helena's daughter." Fredrick explained.

"Who's that?" Ingrid tried hard to remember the name. She hadn't read about a Helena.

"My mother is in hell. She rules beside the devil." Phoenix moved to Wendy's side. "How did this happen?"

"She gave her last life to me." Tommy whispered.

"She gave her last life to a mortal." Phoenix was shocked. "How long has she been dead?"

"About an hour and half ago." Tommy answered.

"Can you bring her back?" Freya let go of Kilian.

"I can but I will need some help and a potion." Phoenix looked over the body. "We have to hurry. I only have about a twenty minute window."

"What do you need?" Ingrid and Freya spoke at the same time. Phoenix quickly told them what they needed and everyone got to work.

Meanwhile in Hell…..

"Hello little sister" Helena moves closer. She looks identical except her hair is flaming on the ends. She wears a black long flowy dress.

"Only little by two minutes." Wendy snaps back.

"You were always the troubled child." Helena smiles but its pure evil.

"I may have been rebellious but I was never a demon." Wendy stands.

"I'm so glad you are here. Once my minions work is done you will see your sister along with my nieces and nephew. He was here just a few minutes ago." Helena's evil smile faltered.

"How did he leave here?" Wendy asked without thinking. She knew she wouldn't answer.

"Must be father at work." Helena turned. "He always loved Fredrick the most." She was angry.

Just as she was about to tell Helena father was dead she began to fade. "What the…." She woke up in the Beauchamp dining room surrounded by mostly family. When she saw Phoenix she knew. Phoenix's main gift was linked to her mother, surprisingly it was almost opposite her mother's gift. "Phoenix?"

"Hi Aunt Wendy" Phoenix smiled shyly but she felt weak and even looked pale. Reviving two witches was a lot to do in the matter of a few hours.

"Does your mother know…" Wendy wasn't exactly sure how to say it with so many others around.

"No, she knows nothing of me for almost a century now." Phoenix was weak on her feet.

Fredrick moved quickly and helped her sit. Joanna went to make her a tea.

Wendy looked around and saw Tommy standing quietly in the corner shocked by what he saw. "Tommy?" Her heart raced.

He rushed over and pulled her into his arms and a very passionate kiss. "Why were you so stupid? Don't ever give your life up for me."

"You have a daughter." She whispered as she moved off the table and into a chair.

"You have a family that depends on you too." Tommy had tears of relief fall down his face. "Just promise me you will never do that again."

"She won't need to worry about that for a while now." Phoenix half smiled. Everyone looked to her with questioning glances. "Since I technically restarted your life you have nine lives again." Everyone looked to Wendy's necklace and saw it was green now.

"Phoenix I owe you so much. Thank you. Your mother is the same bitch she has always been." Wendy reached over and touched Phoenix's hand.

"Thank you" She took the cup of tea from Joanna who now sat down.

"It's so great that you came when you did." Freya was sitting next Kilian holding hands.

Fredrick and Phoenix looked at each other shyly. Joanna and Wendy knew about their bond but no one else not even their grandfather. Fredrick wasn't sure if everyone should know just yet. Especially since Kilian was a warlock. They sat at the table enjoying a small snack Joanna had laid out and relaxed for the first time in what felt like forever. When it was time for bed Tommy went home. Kilian wanted to stay but Freya wanted to be with her family. With everyone gone Ingrid, Freya, Joanna, Wendy, Fredrick, and Phoenix sit on the couch in the living room.

Ingrid is still nervous about telling Freya about the baby. She doesn't want her sister to hate her forever over one mistake. Then there's the worry of whose baby it is. When she started thinking about it, she knew if it's the mandragora's baby she would have to terminate the pregnancy. She had a lot to think about and a lot to fix. Joanna knew about Ingrid and was worried too. She was excited to be a grandma but if it's a demon there was no way Ingrid would live through the pregnancy.

Then there was the arrival of Phoenix. Joanna and Wendy knew that she most likely sensed Fredrick's death coming and that's why she found him but it was still a worry. That's when Joanna realized she wasn't sure how Fredrick was stabbed.

"Fredrick, what happened at Fairhaven?" Joanna asked looking at her son.

"After the FBI took Dash I was heading downstairs to come home but I was stopped by an agent named Raven. She stabbed me with this knife." He pulled out a long knife with a gold handle that was etched in some language he hadn't seen before.

"She left a message in his blood. 'Death to all witches'. Do you have enemies we need to worry about?" Phoenix asked looking at each witch in the room.

"Raven the FBI agent, which took the books from Dash" Ingrid told them shocked. "We thought it was just for the investigation into the murders."

"Poor Dash, sitting in jail for something he didn't do." Freya felt horrible for ex.

"We will get Dash out." Wendy put her hand on Freya's leg and looked over to Ingrid. Wendy knew about the baby and about it being possible its Dash's.

"I will call Harrison" Joanna got up and called Harrison. He was the only one who understood what they were.

"So about this Raven. What do we know about her?" Wendy asked wanting to get to the bottom of the problem now.

"None of us have meet her yet. All I know from Dash is that she's an agent with the FBI." Ingrid felt helpless.

"We will have to go see her." Wendy smirked evilly. "Fredrick you will need to stay out of sight for a little while. We don't want her to know that we know it was her."

"I can help change his appearance for now." Phoenix sat up.

"So Phoenix, how can you bring back the dead without consequences?" Ingrid asked. She had read somewhere about a very powerful witch who could bring back the dead and was completely immortal because she would die and come back. According to her research that is how the bird got its name. Phoenix's would die turn to ash and be reborn. Could she be that Phoenix?

"My mother is queen of hell and my father was the most powerful warlock. They were soulmates." Phoenix explained showing more emotion for her father than her mother. "But they were star crossed. Two months after I was born grandfather killed my father and my mother fled to Hell, leaving me with Aunt Joanna. Once I was found out what happened to my parents I joined the rebellion and came through the portal. I ran off on my own. I have been recently attacked by many things lately. Did grandfather come here? Was the portal opened?"

Everyone looked to Fredrick to explain. When he was too ashamed to explain Joanna came back in the room and explained everything that happened when the portal opened.

"Are you sure he's dead?" Phoenix asked confused but hopeful.

"Yes" Ingrid answered. "He was no longer in Tommy's body. Aunt Wendy then gave her last life for him."

"We may want to watch Tommy just to be safe." Phoenix looked at Wendy.

Wendy nodded then excused herself for sleep. The girls had so many questions for their new cousin. Fredrick was worried about her motives for being her. Phoenix wasn't always on the right path. She had used her powers for grandfather for a while before joining the rebellion. She did whatever he asked of her for years. A few minutes later everyone was ready for bed. Joanna showed Phoenix to the spare room even after Phoenix said she would get a hotel. Joanna wanted to keep an eye on Phoenix too. There had been some bad blood before Phoenix went on her own after passing through the portal.

The next morning Joanna and Wendy are in the kitchen when Freya comes down with Phoenix. Fredrick was out for his morning run. Freya needed to get to work right away. Joanna had work also but Wendy and Ingrid stayed. Phoenix planned to go shopping for the day. She hadn't brought a bag with her when she sensed Fredrick.

"We are so glad you came when you did." Ingrid smiled at Phoenix. "How did you find Fredrick?" This had been bothering her along with a few other questions.

"Fredrick and I are bound to each other." She answered matter of fact.

"What do you mean by bound?" Ingrid was always hungry for more knowledge.

"Back when we were young teenagers. Grandfather wanted Fredrick and I to be bound warriors. We were his pride and joy after your parents began to defy him. He did a ceremony which links Fredrick and I. It basically means if he is hurt, dying, fighting, or in any trouble I can sense it and find him anywhere." Phoenix explained. "I had been feeling it a lot lately but when I would start to track him I wouldn't get far before he was healed and I would lose the sense."


End file.
